


Newt x Reader: Fire Emblem Style

by Citingtree3



Category: Fire Emblem Series, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Romance, Sassy Reader, not really tho, poor Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citingtree3/pseuds/Citingtree3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for my friend. Because she's bored and I love her. And also because who doesn't love Newt? (You do not have to be familiar with Fire Emblem to read this, it's just the way it's written that relates to FE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newt x Reader: Fire Emblem Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Citingtree3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citingtree3/gifts).



C- Support:  
You: -limping-  
Newt: You ok, Shank?  
You: Yeah, I'm fine, I tripped while running yesterday. Nothing is broken though, so no need to worry.  
Newt: Good that, just take it easy.  
You: I will. ...By the way, Newt?  
Newt: Yes?  
You: Did you notice that we're twins now?  
Newt: Wha- Bloody hell! -walks away-  
You: Wait! Newt! -limps after him-

B- Support:  
You: Newt, are you mad at me?  
Newt: What for?  
You: Yesterday. You just walked- limped- whatever away.  
Newt: I wasn't mad just merely annoyed, you can be such a slinthead sometimes.  
You: -laughs- Ha! Yes I can be! ...Aww!  
Newt: What?  
You: I just realized that we're perfect kissing height!  
Newt: W-what?!  
You: You're so cute when you blush!  
Newt: Bloody hell, you're impossible!  
You: Whatever, Hoppy!  
Newt: HOPPY?!

A- Support:  
You: -on the ground after a long run- Newtie, I'm dead. Carry me.  
Newt: Don't call me that.  
You: Fine, mom.  
Newt: Shuck! Can you get any more annoying?  
You: Is that a challenge?  
Newt: No!!  
You: -laughs evilly-  
Newt: -facepalms-  
You: I'm kidding, you know.  
Newt: For real?  
You: Yes.  
Newt: Good that, shank.  
You: Shank? So we're good?  
Newt: I guess so.  
You: Ok! See you around, Salamander! -runs off-  
Newt: What's with all the nicknames??

S- Support:  
Newt: There you are, where've you been?  
You: Mm, around.  
Newt: You ok?  
You: Yeah, I'm fine, Newt. -tries to walk away-  
Newt: -grabs your arm- Hold up. Newt? No nicknames today?  
You: -shrugs-  
Newt: Seriously, whats wrong?  
You: Well, I called you Newt because you seem to hate it when I call you nicknames.  
Newt: No! I just pretend to be annoyed! Honestly, I love it when you call me nicknames!  
You: Really?  
Newt: Yes.  
You: Newtie, you're the best! -hugs him- I love you! ...E-er, as, a, um, y-you know, brother! Cousin! Whatever!  
Newt: -steps out of the hug- You sure?  
You: ...No. I love you like, well... this is hard, ok?!  
Newt: Don't worry, I know what you mean. And I love you too.  
You: Really?  
Newt: Yep.  
You: Then lets get married already, Hoppy!! -grabs his hand and pulls him away-  
Newt: W-wait, what?? Now?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm terribly sorry if this sucks or if Newt is off character! 
> 
>  
> 
> Btw this Citingtree3's cousin. She's just sharing her account with me until I get my own. :)
> 
> ATTENTION: The author does not actually believe there is any such thing as "the perfect kissing height". Those words were only for the sake of this story. You're perfect no matter what size you are. Thank you for reading, and God bless you.


End file.
